User talk:ChokokuguzaNoTobira
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Scroll box page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Staw-Hat Luffy (talk) 14:38, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Choko! Yup, I am. Again.=, thanks for helping. 17:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Did you like the series? 17:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Wait just a minute. 18:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Title, kanji, romanji, date and arc. Do you have any suggestions? 18:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I was gonna add the chapter navigation either way. 18:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The usage is the same. Only the design is different, really. 18:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Here, done! Also dude, this isn't "my wiki". You're editing it so it's your wiki as well and you are free to make any change you want (but don't change the wikis background to porn, ok :D). 18:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I've never actively used them before but why not! But you gotta create it cause idk how >_> 18:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Template:Chapter Infobox 18:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING! 18:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) 18:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure go ahead. You don't have to ask -_- 18:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) It's GREAT. THANKS A LOT MAN 18:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) No it's not. 18:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Not a clue, sorry. Also I don't know how to make it automatic (._.) 19:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on it. 19:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) http://boongtakkuma.blog.fc2.com/blog-category-130.html I found ch. 2 raw! 06:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. Sadly this is the only raw I could find. I've been looking since yesterday but didn't find anything else ( _ _) 08:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I can do that. But not the appearance sections. I suck at writtng those. 08:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to add or remove something? 08:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) When the infobox is used it appears as "rōmaji". Only the syntax of the infobox uses "romanji" clearly because most users can't spell "ō" with their keyboard. See, in the infobox, it appears as "rōmanji". 08:47, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Also added the hair and eye color sections. The gender section was already there. 08:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's not something really important, I'll change it to rōmanji 09:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I..I never knew that (._.) *facepalm* Anyways, I'm trying to think about something cool for the main page but I can't find anything. We should definitely use everything that you mentioned except for trivia. The manga has just three chapter I don't think that there's any important trivia. I was also thinking to add an affiliated wikis template in the main page but I'm not really sure about that. 09:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you have trivia, then let's make a template about that! Also I really don't consider your messages complaints >_> and the fact that i founded the wiki doesn't mean that i own it. 09:29, August 30, 2013 (UTC) y u no come back (._.) 18:00, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I've been thinking about this. Your tables and colors are amazing and I figured that if we used the same codes on the left side of the main page it would look even better. And I was right, Check it out! I believe that it looks amazing and now the only things left to do for the main page are to get 3 images for the slider, make a featured articles template and write a summary for chapter 3. Please tell me your opinion. 07:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I'm gonna do that. I'm trying so find some good images for the slider now. I also kinda customized the community messages (not my bets job) but they aint done yet, I'm gonna add more things like "how to help", "getting started " and a section about the new discussions/changes on the wiki. 08:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hmm the ch. 3 cover is a tough choice. What if we use the girl image from this page? that's the best i could find really. 06:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure 10:40, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Well our manga is not an exception. Berserk, HOTD, the breaker, tf and every other bloody or eichhi manga is categorized as mature. To be honest, most mangas are categorized as mature. I don't believe that we should mention it somewhere. But as for the cover replacement, we could leave a message on the talk page of the chapter that explains the situation. For me, that's more than enough. 10:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure 11:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure 12:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I can't do much, I can only clean terrible images and make them less terrible >_> 13:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Edittools Do you want to add any templates in the edittools? 09:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You seem so excited, what happened? I was sleeping >_> 06:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) So soon! that's awesome! 06:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Great great, thanks a lot! 06:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry had to go somewhere. It looks great. 07:01, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Take a break, no need to hurry. 07:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC)